When Brian meets Ethan
by fairylight pan
Summary: Recueil de courts one-shots plus ou moins reliés, centrés sur des rencontres hasardeuses entre Brian et Ethan. Se passe au début de la saison trois, lorsque Justin et Ethan sont en couple.


L'hiver m'a un peu inspirée ;p donc voici ceci:

Recueil de courts one-shots plus ou moins reliés, centrés sur des rencontres hasardeuses entre Brian et Ethan. Se passe au début de la saison trois, lorsque Justin et Ethan sont en couple.

**Pairing: Pas de pairing en particulier ici, Brian et Ethan étant les personnages principaux pour l'instant **

**Rating: hum.. K (pour l'instant) **

**Disclaimer: Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman (QaF us) d'après Russell T. Davis (QaF uk)**

**When Brian meets Ethan**

**I**

**Winter **

Il marchait. Il marchait sur Liberty Avenue en direction du diner comme il l'avait tant et tant fait. Le vent dans les oreilles et la neige du crépuscule tombant qui venait choir dans sa nuque, s'infiltrant, glaciale, dans l'écart entre sa peau et le col de son manteau.

Une bourrasque particulièrement fraîche se leva d'un coup, déstabilisant quelques passants et faisant tournoyer les feuilles mortes au sol. L'hiver, rude à Pittsburgh, s'était installé et avait commencé à tracer de fines plaques de verglas. Et le verglas, Brian détestait ça. Il remonta un peu plus le col de son grand manteau noir avec un coup d'oeil sur le soleil qui décroissait doucement à l'horizon. Il détestait aussi ces nuits qui tombaient trop vite. Ce froid mordant. Il n'y avait peut être que la neige qu'il trouvait un peu chouette.

Il voulait juste un foutu sandwich et pour ça il devait se farcir la glace et le vent, et la nuit tombante.

Un jour, il penserait à songer à l'éventualité de commencer à cuisiner. Mais rien que d'apercevoir l'enseigne du diner au bout de l'avenue, il en oublia son absurde résolution.

Brian Kinney était une des rares personnes qui regardait droit devant lui lorsqu'il marchait. On ne voyait pas beaucoup d'autres types marcher en regardant autant droit devant. Lui faisait ça. Sans s'en apercevoir peut être. Les mains dans les poches parce qu'il faisait si froid, et le regard un peu vague.

"Putain, c'est pas vrai j'hallucine"

Il ralentit la cadence de ses jambes immenses.

A quelques mètres du diner, il le voyait, ce petit con, qui surjouait sa présence, l'artiste maudit qui bataillait contre les flocons assassins pour sa subsistance.

"Mais il est grave..." marmonna Brian.

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un lampadaire pour mieux observer ce petit fourbe d'Ethan.

Encore une fois le jeune garçon jouait sous la neige. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Brian le voyait se donner en spectacle de la sorte. Le personnage l'avait vaguement fait ricaner, avant. Maintenant il avait envie de lui faire bouffer le trottoir. Ce garçon se disait musicien. Soit. Brian trouvait qu'il était de surcroît un acteur. Mais un acteur pitoyable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'attaque à cette discipline-ci s'il était question de tant la massacrer.

Dans son observation Brian recensa de nouveau un par un les caractéristiques de la comédie d'Ethan.

Il jouait encore, toujours, la même sonate suraiguë mais qui plaisait tant aux profanes. Le froid faisait sonner son violon terriblement, mais tant mieux, cela ajoutait au tableau. Les crins de l'archet, rendus humides, glissaient, dérapaient, n'adhéraient pas aux cordes. Mais Ethan le savait, bien évidement qu'il le savait. L'archet dérapait et il le laissait faire. Brian se demanda si le jeune avait délibérément omis l'usage de collophane. Il en était juste trop capable. Brian ricanna. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Les mêmes gestes. Ethan remuait comme une hystérique possédée. Il se battait, se débattait contre des moulins à vents, contre son propre violon innocent, contre une sonate inoffensive. Sur un air juste trop lent, plein de notes en quatre temps, un rythme bien trop doux pour justifier son espèce de transe artistique.

Et sa tenue. "Putain sa tenue". Dès qu'il remarqua comme il l'avait deviné la présence des incontournables mitaines bouffées aux mites, Brian eut envie de le frapper. Juste ça, ça le foutait en rogne. Ses foutues mitaines à la con.

Avec les trous dans ses jeans. Et ses pompes de la seconde guerre.

Et surtout c'était sa putain de gueule qui venait compléter la toile. Son regard noir trop habité pour être crédible, sa mine trop passionnée pour être crédible. Sa bouche qui faisait comme un ourlet, ses lèvres carmin parce qu'il faisait si froid. Ses joues rosies parce qu'il faisait si froid. Sa mâchoire crispée par l'effort, par la passion, par la musique... Et tout le monde tombait dans le panneau. Brian avait envie de gueuler que c'était dingue, complètement dingue.

C'était ça. C'était exactement tout ça. Le violon sous la neige et sa bouche, et ses mitaines, et sa putain de gueule qui feignait l'exaltation.

Ce mec était un foutu acteur.

Un Oliver Twist. Une petite fille aux allumettes.

Et Brian haïssait, et il haïrait jusque dans la tombe, les airs de traine-misère, les gueules angéliques pour apitoyer. Comment ce sale petit con se débrouillait-il pour que les gens ne voient pas à quel point il était un acteur. Un mauvais acteur.

C'en était à vomir, à gueuler au scandale. A foutre des baffes aux passant qui jetaient des billets dans l'étui de son violon. A leur foutre des foutues baffes, parce qu'ils le regardaient attendris, admiratifs, qu'ils devaient sûrement se dire quel brave petit gars, quel brillant petit gars qui a pas de chance.

Effaré, Brian demeurait appuyé contre son lampadaire. Les mains dans les poches. Examinateur.

Il savait qu'Ethan l'avait perçu, ce type à l'identité pour l'instant indéterminée qui le matait ouvertement.

En effet le jeune garçon savait lorsqu'un passant interrompait sa course pour s'arrêter un instant et le regarder. Il savait sans regarder. Il sentait l'admiration, la compassion, la gentillesse des piétons lui couler dessus, il barbotait dans une marre de bons sentiments parce qu'ils trouvaient tous qu'il était un génie. Bien sûr, ils n'y connaissaient rien, mais pour eux, il était un génie. Un brave petit gamin, chevalier du pavé, et son épée c'était son violon et il était là pour l'amour de la musique, son oxygène. Conneries. Il avait surtout envie de ramener quelques bouteilles de vin de soir.

Et il y avait aussi qu'il ne faisait pas tant ça pour l'argent. Il y avait surtout que c'était bon. C'était juste si bon tout ce que ces gens lui faisait ressentir.

Mais là, ce type, il ne sentait pas son admiration lui caresser la nuque. Pas même un peu de compassion. Il n'avait pas ce picotement délicieux sur la peau que lui procurait les regards dévoués.

Oh. Un détracteur alors. Un mec qui ne pensait pas, qui ne le trouvait pas brillant. Un mec qui n'était pas abasourdi sous le poids de son génie démesuré.

Premièrement, ce n'était pas possible. Et voilà c'était tout.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant d'avantage, Ethan se rappela du quartier dans lequel il était et de ce fait de la proximité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et la seule personne au monde qui ne s'agenouillait pas devant son talent, qui ne pensait pas qu'il tenait ses mains de Dieu.

Mais. Bien. Sûr.

Il leva son regard noir, défaisant un peu son masque. Mais bien sûr.

Qui d'autre pouvait le mater sans qu'il ne ressente tout ça.

L'Antéchrist. Ce fils de pute de Brian Kinney.

Appuyé contre un lampadaire, avec toujours cette saloperie d'aura, son charisme qu'Ethan se prenait en pleine gueule, qui le faisait se sentir ridiculement minuscule. Sa nonchalance qu'Ethan avait souvent tenté d'imiter devant le miroir. Sa bouche, ses yeux, sa bouche qui faisait un genre de sourire moqueur ? Evidement qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Depuis combien de tant l'observait-il dans sa petite mascarade rituelle ?

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa sonate, difficilement.

Kinney le regardait toujours, le même sourire. Même pas, un rictus.

Ethan sentait ses yeux piquer. Soutenir le regard de Kinney. Lui rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait de hautain. Mais il sentait ses yeux piquer. Il poursuivit encore. Il fallait qu'il achève la sonate.

Kinney croisa les bras, quand il croisait les bras c'était qu'il s'ennuyait, Ethan le savait. Merde, comment pouvait-il seulement s'ennuyer. Il s'ennuyait pour de vrai ?!

Bordel, il était un grand violoniste. Un prodige. Il était un miracle vivant, une musique à lui seul. Comment... comment Kinney pouvait-il ignorer cela ?

Le jeune cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Continuer de jouer. Ne pas cesser. Lui montrer.

Son archet dérapa sur sa corde de Mi, la plus aiguë, ses doigts ne vinrent pas se poser naturellement à l'endroit exact de la note qu'il devait tenir. Et cette dernière sonna atrocement faux.

Les yeux d'Ethan s'ouvrirent grands d'effroi. Une saloperie de fausse note. Il... il avait sorti une fausse note.

Il regarda Kinney.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, feignant une mine gênée pour Ethan et le jeune garçon pu lire sur les lèvres de l'homme. "Ouch.."

Connard. Saloperie. C'était sa faute. Il avait sorti une fausse note et tout cela ce n'était rien que la faute de ce fils de pute de Brian Kinney.

Le violoniste abattu écourta de quelques portées, et acheva la sonate.

Le violon dans une main, l'archet dans l'autre, il contempla le sol. Une putain de fausse note.

Il leva les yeux vers Kinney.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil rieur, pinçant les lèvres.

"Tu veux quoi ?" cracha Ethan.

Il avait envie de lancer son instrument de toute ses force contre un mur, et voir sa caisse se fracasser en pleins de morceaux.

Le violon était sûrement plus coupable que lui. C'était un mauvais violon. Lui n'était pas un mauvais musicien.

Brian ouvrit de grands yeux de biche étonnés.

"Je passais par là. Tu étais sur le chemin, je me suis arrêté pour t'admirer."

Connard. Connard. Connard. Ca clignotait dans la tête d'Ethan.

Sublime connard.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Il avait voulu jouer le malin, sauver la face, se rattraper, avant même d'avoir commencé il savait que c'était inutile et comme un con il avait tout de même tenté.

Et maintenant il retrouvait, bête, pantois, le regard fuyant.

"C'était...heu.. pas mal." affirma Kinney en hochant, la tête, appréciateur.

Hypocrite évidement.

Pas... Mal...

Pas mal putain de fils de pute, pas mal ? PAS MAL ?

Kinney débloquait. il débloquait vraiment trop pour qu'Ethan comprenne. C'était la seule solution envisageable.

"Je..."

Les yeux rivés au sol, Ethan pinça les lèvres, si fort qu'elles s'éclaircirent. Il déglutit. Comme la pilule était âpre et comme il peinait à l'avaler. Il expira fortement et se racla la gorge.

"...je te remercie" parvint-il à crachoter au prix d'efforts colossaux. "Enfoiré de fils de pute" poursuivit-il intérieurement.

Le violoniste n'osait tellement pas lever les yeux vers l'homme qu'il se sentait comme un petit garçon, puni, chopé la main dans le sac. Chopé en train de faire quoi, il en savait rien, mais toujours était-il qu'il était quelque chose comme pivoine. Il laissait son archet se balancer au bout de ses doigts.

Et merde il était adulte. Et il faisait quoi Kinney de toute façon

pour se permettre de rivaliser, ou ne serait-ce que de critiquer ? hein ? C'était quoi qu'il faisait LUI.

De toute façon Ethan avait tout. Le talent, la jeunesse, cette gueule bohème qui devait faire fondre les autres petits pédés. Il n'avait rien à envier à Kinney. Et puis surtout il avait Justin aussi.

Rien qu'en y songeant, Ethan sourit.

Son sale sourire, trouvait Brian. Son sourire ressemblait même pas à un vrai sourire. Et puis ces foutus yeux qu'il faisait toujours.

A quoi il essayait de ressembler ? Un français ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Et pourquoi il se cassait pas à la Nouvelle Orléans ce petit con.

Et pourquoi souriait-il de toute façon ?

Il en avait pas marre?

Merde, pourquoi il souriait d'abord ?

Oh oui...

Cette raclure devait sûrement songer à quel point il était brillant et de quelle main de maître il était parvenu à lui arracher Justin sans mal. Ouais. Il devait se féliciter et tout.

Brian sourit intérieurement. En plus d'être un minable acteur de pacotille, un vrai faux poète maudit, il était en plus un terrible abruti. La façon que ce garçon avait de considérer Justin comme un objet qu'il avait dérobé, un truc

qu'on se refilait, interpellait terriblement Brian. Ce petit n'avait rien compris. Peut être qu'il était trop jeune. Ou peut être qu'il était juste très bête.

Le blond ne lui avait pas été enlevé. Justin était parti comme un grand. Bordel, ce n'était pas sa chose. Il était parti, Brian savait pertinemment pourquoi et toujours, toujours il serait presque choqué de voir Ethan se faire mousser comme un gamin qui venait lui chiper ses petites voitures. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait encore envie de lui faire bouffer le trottoir. Et il était affligé par ce garçon. Ethan l'agaçait très fort.

Ethan savait que Brian savait qu'il pensait à Justin. Sa victoire. Oh, s'il avait réussi à voler l'amant d'un homme pareil et à faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux, c'est qu'il était brillant. Il jubilait et il voulait que l'homme en face de lui sente sa jubilation, l'extase exquise que c'était de le narguer.

"Je suis ravi de t'avoir eu comme public. Maintenant je dois filer, j'ai un ange qui m'attend" énonça t-il, presque chantonnant, le même semblant atroce de sourire sur sa face de comédien. Guettant

Cependant l'homme en face de lui rendit son sourire. Ses yeux riaient doucement. Ethan fit sa mauvaise gueule. Ce genre de truc qu'il faisait avec bouche, quand ses lèvres se retroussaient presque. C'était parce qu'il était surpris, abasourdi, voire en colère. Kinney souriait. Kinney n'en avait un à foutre qu'il le nargue en évoquant Justin.

"Je compte sur toi pour l'embrasser de ma part"

Brian ponctua sa phrase d'un large sourire. Un franc sourire. Franc comme Ethan ne le serait jamais.

Il se redressa, toisant le petit garçon de toute sa hauteur. Il fit mit mine de poursuivre son chemin lorsqu'il se ravisa.

"En fait, jolie comédie" dit-il, désignant successivement de l'index l'étui à violon, et son violon, et ses pompes et ses mitaines, et tout ensemble d'un geste.

Ethan fronça instantanément les sourcils. "Hein ?" pensa t-il tout de suite. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Comédie. Comment ça, quelle comédie.

Le jeune garçon ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose sûrement mais Brian amorça un pas rapide et continua sa route. Sans avoir attendu d'écouter, sans se retourner.

Ethan remarqua que l'homme regardait droit devant lui.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire bordel.

Furieux, les traits de son visages se durcirent, se crispèrent. Il eut une mine de dégoût.

Comédie ?

Furieux, il balança un coup de pied haineux dans la neige.

Le souffle court et les poings serrés, il regardait l'étui de son violon. Puis il regarda les mitaines bouffées au mites sur ses mains. Et tout.

Son si parfait déguisement.

Kinney savait.

* * *

voilà, voilà =)

une petite review histoire de me donner votre avis est toujours la bienvenue. j'aimerai aussi bien savoir dans quel cadre cela vous plairait qu'ils se croisent, des choses de ce genre.

(la suite de Drink whatever you like devrait arriver en même temps que la suite de celle ci, vive les partiels)

je vous salue bien bas,

FP


End file.
